


Show and Tell (1/1)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Oh yes," Angel whispered, brushing a kiss across his forehead. "I think we'll have to try this again sometime. I've always had a weak spot for naughty little boys."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell (1/1)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[angel/xander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/angel/xander), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [prompt fic](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/prompt%20fic)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Angel/Buffy, Angel/Xander

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _"Oh yes," Angel whispered, brushing a kiss across his forehead. "I think we'll have to try this again sometime. I've always had a weak spot for naughty little boys."_

A/N: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nowandwhere)[**nowandwhere**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nowandwhere) for her CoSoRanOb challenge. The prompts were green, a ringing phone, and a couch pillow. I substituted cushion but the intent is the same. However, she's going to be really irritated at the Bangel here. I say it serves you right for getting flip in the comments! :P And this also satisfies my [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) **voyeurism** prompt.

Xander stood just outside the circle of warm yellow light illuminating the Summers' front porch. Shame warred with arousal as he stood at the window, staring in. He couldn't tear his eyes from two bodies spread out on the living room floor.

Angel knelt over Buffy, his fingers buried between her spread thighs. Xander watched as his arm flexed, driving deeper inside the glistening pinks folds of her cunt. He licked his lips, hand drifting down towards the growing bulge inside his baggy jeans.

Buffy's hips rocked as Angel leaned down, mouth latching over one turgid nipple. Xander watched as her hand slid restlessly through his hair, dragging him closer. He'd imagined this scene a hundred times, only it was his fingers inside her, his tongue driving her towards a earth shattering orgasm He could almost see her wide green eyes, cloudy with lust, staring at him, silently begging him to give her pleasure and release.

He should look away. He should turn around and leave, let the two lovers have their privacy. But his body stayed firmly rooted, his hand rubbing restlessly at his now achingly hard cock. He watched as she shuddered once, then twice, bucking upwards into Angel's hand.

Angel didn't withdraw, but slid another finger inside. Xander could see his lips moving, imagined him urging Buffy higher with his body and his words. He wondered if Angel used love or perversion to ratchet her desire up that extra notch. What was it he said that had her hips lifted almost completely off the couch cushion? What could he possibly do that had her hands teasing and twisting her own nipples, seeking that extra bit of sensation?

Xander jumped at the muffled ring of the Summers' phone. He could see the sound had jolted the other two, sending them scrambling for clothes. Buffy leapt from the floor, fingers pulling the phone wildly from its cradle and dragging it to her ear. She was talking animatedly into the receiver while simultaneously fastening her bra and tilting her head towards Angel, urging him to leave.

Xander stepped back from the window. He didn't want to be caught peeping on this private scene. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, Angel or Buffy, but he was fairly certain neither of them would be exactly thrilled at his presence. Just as he turned to leave, he ran face first into a broad chest.

"A-angel," he stammered. "I, uh, I was just…"

"Yeah," Angel said softly. "You were."

Angel wrapped a strong hand around his neck, dragging him further into the shadows. Xander refused to fight. He couldn't win and it only made him look foolish. He'd had enough of looking foolish in front of Angel.

Angel pressed him against the tree, the knobbly bark scratching at his back. Xander opened his mouth to argue, to point that while Angel might be some big vampire superhero that didn't give him the right to bully any less than innocent person he might find. Angel shook him once, a gentle sway that knocked Xander off balance.

"I knew you were there," Angel whispered, running a still-damp finger over Xander's lips. "Feels like you enjoyed the show. Do you still dream about her, Xander? Dream about sliding into her hot stickiness, spilling yourself deep inside her? Want to know what she tastes like?"

Angel pushed lightly at the seam of his mouth, parting them. Xander could already smell the musky sweetness of Buffy's juice covering Angel's fingers, wasn't prepared for the way the taste would explode across his tongue. He moaned around the thick fingers, the incredible taste of sex and Angel turning his desire into a cramp low in his belly.

"Like that, don't you?" Angel asked rhetorically, his other hand coming down to Xander's cock. "I always wondered if you'd be like this, all need and hard cock. You'll be a slut for it, for anyone that can mandhandle you into a good come."

Xander could barely hear him, his whole body focused on the taste in his mouth and the hand on his dick. He was starting to understand the lust that had turned Buffy's face slack and her body taut. Angel made his legs tremble, too.

"Will you let me inside you too, Xander?" Angel wondered, fingers straying around Xander's body to tap teasingly at the tight pucker hidden between firm cheeks.

Xander yelped as his balls tightened, hot jizz spilling out from his cock as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He sagged in Angel's arms, his vision going almost black. The movement pushed the tip of Angel's finger inside him, drawing a low moan from his lips.

"Oh yes," Angel whispered, brushing a kiss across his forehead. "I think we'll have to try this again sometime. I've always had a weak spot for naughty little boys."  


_   
**Show and Tell (1/1)**   
_


End file.
